A Night Without the Dawn
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Tidak peduli dengan takdir apa yang akan mereka terima di hari esok, yang mereka tahu hanyalah kenyataan bahwa saat ini mereka bersama dan tidak terpisahkan oleh apa pun juga. My first LIME fanfiction. Warnings inside.


**A Night Without the Dawn**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka**

_**There is no material profit for myself from this story.**_

**.**

**Warnings: **_**Lime, smut, incest, etc.**_

**.**

_**Happy reading...**_

**.**

**.**

Malam terasa sangat tenang dan damai seolah-olah di luar sana tidak pernah terjadi pertumpahan darah. Tak ada bunyi pedang beradu, jeritan kesakitan, ataupun derapan langkah yang saling bertautan. Hal ini sungguh merupakan sebuah fenomena semu yang akan segera berakhir ketika matahari mulai menyingsing dari ufuk timur. Namun, setidaknya suasana ini sangat berarti bagi mereka yang menjadi korban peperangan tiada henti, termasuk bagi Putri Pertama Kekaisaran Kou, Hakuei Ren.

Meski secara harfiah statusnya sebagai seorang Putri Utama Kekaisaran semenjak ibunya diangkat menjadi kaisar, tetapi hal itu tak lebih dari fenomena kasat mata belaka. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, di balik jangkauan pengelihatan orang lain, Putri Hakuei merasa sangat tertekan, bahkan lebih tertekan lagi daripada perasaan mereka yang merasakan keganasan perang dunia yang tak kunjung usai.

Hakuei membenci takdir, membenci kenyataan bahwa mereka yang lemah akan terus tertindas. Ia tidak pernah suka dengan peperangan meskipun untuk membela negerinya sendiri. Sebisa mungkin, ia akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan melakukan negosiasi. Kendatipun negosiasi tidak selalu berjalan sesuai harapan, ia tidak akan pernah memulai peperangan. Ia tidak akan merenggut nyawa orang lain hanya untuk kepentingan kekaisarannya sendiri.

Namun, tidak semua orang di dunia memiliki hati seindah dirinya. Bahkan, sangat jarang ada orang seperti dirinya yang masih memikirkan orang lain. Ibunya adalah contoh dari sosok nyata yang berlawanan dengan pemikirannya. Kaisar Wanita itu telah menghalalkan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia dengan senang hati menjadi seorang pembunuh, merebut kekuasaan, bahkan merampas kebahagian orang lain tanpa pandang bulu. Ya, benar. Wanita itu telah membunuh dua orang suaminya, Ayah Hakuei dan Kaisar sebelumnya, juga kedua putra kandungnya sendiri.

Menerawang hal itu benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Hakuei. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk meringankan sedikit beban pikirannya, membiarkan angin malam meniup kulit putihnya bahkan menggeraikan surai biru tua panjangnya. Saat ini, ia harus menikmati ketenangan sebisa mungkin sebelum fatamorgana itu menghilang.

"Hakuei."

Suara seseorang yang melawan arah hembusan angin mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia segera beralih menghadap sisi kanannya untuk mendapati sosok yang memanggilnya itu. Seketika, Hakuei tersenyum saat mendapati sosok adik laki-lakinya menghampiri tempatnya berdiri. "Ada apa, Hakuryuu?"

Pemuda yang bernama Hakuryuu itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap manik-manik _aquamare_ kakaknya sejenak. Ia menyadari bahwa gadis itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Wanita itu memintamu untuk segera ke ruangannya."

Tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh adiknya itu, Hakuei langsung memberikan tatapan bertanya. Terlihat Hakuryuu membalas dengan sedikit mengangkat bahunya sambil memberikan wajah datar seperti biasa. Sebelum pemuda itu berbalik meninggalkan Hakuei, gadis itu segera menyahut, "Terima kasih, Hakuryuu."

Pemuda itu menoleh, tetapi menolak untuk menatap kakaknya. Ia segera berbalik sepenuhnya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Hakuei di dalam suasana remang salah satu koridor kawasan istana Kekaisaran Kou itu.

Hakuei mengalihkan pandangannya segera setelah punggung adik kandungnya itu menghilang ditelan oleh kegelapan malam. Ia menatap langit di atasnya yang begitu tenang meskipun terlihat kelam tanpa hiasan bintang-bintang. Kemudian, ia teringat pesan yang baru saja disampaikan oleh adiknya. "Kenapa Ibu memanggilku?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Hakuei telah berdiri di hadapan pintu yang akan membawanya menuju tempat ibunya berada. Setelah menarik napas panjang, ia segera mengetuk pintu di hadapannya itu dengan lembut.

"Masuklah."

Mendengar suara ibunya yang mempersilakannya masuk, Hakuei segera membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan dengan perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia dapati setelah memasuki ruangan itu adalah sosok ibunya yang kini berdiri di sisi ranjangnya dan di sampingnya berdiri seseorang yang juga sangat ia kenal, sepupu sekaligus kakak tirinya, Kouen Ren. Hakuei tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran pria yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya itu, tetapi kemudian ia sadar dengan posisinya dan segera berlutut di hadapan ibunya.

"Berdirilah, putriku," titah wanita yang menjabat sebagai kaisar itu dengan nada yang didramatisir.

Hakuei segera berdiri dan menatap ibunya sejenak lalu beralih ke arah pria di samping wanita itu. Tampak pria bersurai merah itu membalasnya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. Namun, entah mengapa Hakuei merasa bahwa pria itu berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa Ibu memanggilmu?"

Pertanyaan ibunya kembali mengalihkan perhatian Hakuei sepenuhnya. Ia mengumpulkan suaranya yang masih tercekat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Tidak, Ibu."

Kaisar Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia menatap satu-satunya putri kandungnya itu dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin Ibu sampaikan kepadamu," tatapan wanita itu kemudian beralih kepada pria di sampingnya sejenak sebelum beralih lagi kepada Putri di hadapannya. "Setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal, akhirnya ibu membuat sebuah keputusan."

Hakuei semakin penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan ibunya. Tatapannya semakin lekat kepada wanita yang berwajah mirip dengan dirinya itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Kaisar melangkah ke arah pria di sampingnya, membuat tatapan Hakuei teralih seiring dengan langkah ibunya yang berhenti tepat di hadapan Kouen. Seketika, matanya membulat saat wanita itu tiba-tiba saja melumatkan bibirnya dengan bibir pria itu. Segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lantai kayu tempatnya berpijak.

"Inilah yang ingin Ibu sampaikan kepadamu," kata wanita itu setelah ia menjauh dari anak tirinya itu. "Ibu akan segera menikah dengan Kouen."

Hakuei masih menunduk dan tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Matanya berkaca-kaca seiring dengan rasa terkejutnya yang tak kunjung padam. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa mendengar perkataan sang Ibu. Sungguh, wanita itu benar-benar kejam, pikirnya.

"Ibu tahu bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Kouen. Karena itulah ibu memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu sebelum diumumkan resmi di singgasana," melihat kondisi Hakuei yang masih tidak berubah, sang Kaisar kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, kali ini dengan nada yang jauh lebih dramatis dari sebelumnya. "Ibu juga mengerti perasaanmu. Kau merasa sangat terkejut, bukan? Tapi hanya itulah yang bisa Ibu lakukan. Kekaisaran Kou harus memiliki penerus di masa yang akan datang. Karena itu, Ibu membutuhkan Kouen untuk mendapatkan hal itu. Kuharap kau mengerti, Sayang."

Tepat pada detik itu juga, Hakuei merasa dunia telah mengutuk dirinya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan ketenangan malam yang selalu ia tunggu seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

Beberapa jam lagi, fajar akan menyongsong dari ufuk timur. Namun, Hakuei masih belum memejamkan matanya barang semenit pun. Ia hanya berbaring di atas ranjangnya, mencari posisi nyaman yang ia harapkan bisa meransang saraf pengatur rasa kantuknya bekerja. Akan tetapi, usahanya tersebut sungguh sia-sia. Ia tak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang ia kehendaki. Pikirannya masih tak terlepas dari kejadian beberapa jam yang telah lewat.

Sungguh, ia sangat berharap kejadian itu hanyalah ilusi belaka. Ia sungguh tidak ingin menerima kenyataan yang menghampirinya itu. Ibunya sudah cukup memisahkannya dari orang-orang yang ia cintai. Ia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti baginya, tidak untuk kali ini. Ia harus mencegah takdir yang akan menimpa orang terdekatnya itu. Harus, bagaimanapun cara.

Saat Hakuei tengah berkomunikasi dengan alam bawah sadarnya sendiri, tiba-tiba saja suara ketukan pintu melintas di tengah pikirannya. Hakuei terhenyak bercampur heran. Ia mulai bersuara setelah bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Siapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban setelah beberapa detik sahutan Hakuei berlalu. Namun, tepat sebelum Hakuei membuka bibirnya kembali, sebuah suara akhirnya membalas sahutan Hakuei.

"Kau masih belum tidur?"

Suara dari balik pintu itu benar-benar mengejutkan Hakuei. Ia tahu persis siapa pemilik suara yang terdengar berat itu. Hakuei mendapati dirinya kini tertegun dengan kedua lengan dan kaki membatu. Ia tidak dapat merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri akibat rasa keterkejutannya. Dengan susah payah, Hakuei mengangkat tubuhnya dan segera bergegas menuju sumber suara yang baru saja ia dengar. Namun, tepat sebelum Hakuei berhasil meraih gagang pintu, pintu itu sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka dan sosok pria yang sangat dikenalnya muncul tepat di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa orang yang baru saja dipikirkan Hakuei tiba-tiba saja muncul secara nyata di hadapannya?

Bahkan, rasa keterkejutan Hakuei membuatnya terlupa untuk berlutut—tradisi yang biasa dilakukan di dalam sebuah kekaisaran sebagai tanda hormat kepada seseorang. _Aquamare-_nya masih menatap tak percaya kepada sosok di hadapannya. Tak lama ketika sosok itu melangkah memasuki ruang pribadi gadis itu, Hakuei seketika tersadar akan posisinya saat ini dan dengan segera ia berlutut. "K-Kouen-_dono_."

Pria pemilik nama Kouen itu memberikan isyarat agar gadis itu segera berdiri. Ia juga meminta agar gadis itu segera menutup pintu kembali. "Belum tidur?" tanya pria itu tegas, namun sekilas terdengar suara penuh perhatian di telinga Hakuei.

Hakuei tidak tahu bagaiman ia harus menjawab. Oleh karena itu, ia hanya menggeleng pelan di tengah ruang temaram itu. Namun, tiba-tiba ia tertegun kembali saat sosok pria di hadapannya menatapnya lekat. Sekuat hati ia berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan manik-manik merah itu. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Hakuei berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali. "A-ada perlu apa, Kouen-_dono_?"

Sekelebat keheningan mulai mengisi ruangan bercorak merah itu. Memang, suasana ini bukanlah hal yang baru dirasakan oleh Hakuei maupun Kouen. Selama ini, suasana hening selalu terjadi jika Hakuei dan Kouen berada di suatu tempat bersamaan. Mungkin karena Kouen yang memang terlalu pendiam dan Hakuei yang merasa enggan membuat pria itu merasa terganggu. Namun, kali ini keheningan itu terasa sangat berbeda. Baik Kouen maupun Hakuei, keduanya merasakan perbedaan itu di hati mereka masing-masing.

Kouen kemudian membelakangi adik tirinya lalu melangkah ke tengah ruangan. Ia berhenti ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan tiang keranda ranjang Hakuei lalu berdiri di sisinya. Ia setengah menoleh ke belakang dan hanya mendapati Hakuei yang kini tengah menatap lantai kecoklatan. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu."

Hakuei tertegun kembali. Ia tahu pasti arah kalimat Kouen barusan. Dalam diam, ia kembali menunduk dengan pikiran yang berusaha ia kosongkan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata pria itu lagi, tegas dan meyakinkan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kita akan..."

Sebelum pria itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan oleh dua lengan yang melingkar dari balik punggungnya. Kedua lengan itu semakin erat merengkuhnya seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Kouen merasa sedikit terkejut, tetapi ia mampu mengendalikan emosinya seperti biasa. Perlahan, ia menyentuh kedua lengan yang bertaut di dadanya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Aku takut..." suara Hakuei terdengar serak di telinga Kouen. Sebelah pipinya menempel pada kain putih yang dikenakan oleh pria itu. "Aku takut kehilangan orang yang kucintai sekali lagi. Aku takut kehilangan dirimu."

Kouen merasa pakaian yang ia kenakan mulai basah di bagian punggungnya. Mengapa? Apa jangan-jangan... Ia segera melepaskan rengkuhan gadis di belakangnya itu lalu berbalik. Ia mendapati Hakuei yang saat ini tengah menangis. Beberapa detik, ia mengamati gadis itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Terlihat gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya itu menunduk seakan takut menatap ke arahnya.

Hakuei tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Air matanya terus saja mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Sekuat hati ia menahan air matanya agar dapat berhenti, namun hal itu sia-sia belaka. Malah, tangisan yang semula tanpa suara berevolusi menjadi isak tangis yang mengisi ruang sunyi itu. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlihat lemah di hadapan orang yang dicintainya.

Kouen masih memasang wajah datar saat mengamati kondisi sepupu sekaligus adik tirinya saat ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria berusia akhir duapuluh tahunan itu, sangat sulit sekali untuk di tebak. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, ketika ia masih melihat Hakuei yang belum berhenti menangis, wajah datarnya terlihat sedikit mengeras. Gigi-giginya menggertak dan tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau selemah ini, Hakuei."

Kalimat tegas yang keluar dari mulut Kouen secara ajaib menghentikan isak tangis Hakuei. Pandangannya beralih ke arah tatapan pria yang kini menyiratkan kemarahan itu. Hakuei kembali membuang muka saat mendapati wajah kakaknya yang terlihat menakutkan baginya. Rasa sedih yang sedari tadi ia rasakan kini berubah menjadi getaran ketakutan, takut karena telah membuat pria itu marah. Dengan segera ia mengusapkan lengan gaun tidurnya ke arah mukanya yang basah. "Ma-maaf. Maafkan aku, Kouen-_dono_."

Pria di hadapan Hakuei tak bereaksi beberapa saat, tetapi kemudian ia membuka mulutnya kembali. "Sudah kukatakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Seharusnya kau tidak menangis jika kau percaya kepadaku."

Hakuei kembali lagi tertegun mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh kakaknya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar pria itu berbicara lebih dari satu kalimat dalam satu tarikan napas. Hakuei tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana lagi. Semuanya perasaannya seakan bertumpuk dan bertabrakan secara bersamaan.

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan diriku," Kouen kembali lagi berbicara setelah beberapa detik berlalu. "Percayalah, aku tidak akan berakhir seperti ayahku ataupun ayahmu."

Tepat di saat itu juga, Hakuei merasa wajahnya memanas. Air matanya yang sempat berhenti mengalir kini tertumpah lagi dari balik pelupuk matanya. Namun, kali ini tentu saja berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Tadinya yang mengalir adalah air mata kekhawatiran, sekarang digantikan oleh air mata haru penuh keterkejutan. Ia tidak tahan lagi untuk meluapkan perasaannya. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk menarik pria di hadapannya itu dan mendekapnya dalam diam. Wajahnya ia benamkan di tengah dada bidang Kouen dengan kedua lengan melingkar di kedua sisi pinggang pria itu.

Meskipun ekspresi Kouen masih terlihat datar, tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa tenang. Ia pun juga tidak memerlukan waktu untuk membalas rengkuhan gadis cantik di hadapannya itu dan mengusap surai biru yang terasa lembut di telapak tangannya. Mereka membiarkan posisi mereka seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. Keduanya terdiam di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Namun, kemudian Kouen melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan jarak beberapa sentimeter di antara mereka. Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya yang juga balas menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Semakin lama ia menatap gadis itu, semakin besar pula rasa yang selama ini dipendamnya muncul ke permukaan. Dengan gerakan pelan, tetapi pasti, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Hakuei pada awalnya merasa sedikit terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia mulai menikmatinya. Ia menutup rapat kedua matanya sambil menikmati sensasi yang diberikan oleh Kouen kepadanya. Kedua lengannya ia lingkarkan ke belakang tengkuk pria yang berusia enam tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Pada awalnya, ciuman itu hanya sebatas pertemuan antarbibir kedua insan yang ada di ruangan itu. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, ciuman itu menjadi lebih bersensasi apalagi saat Kouen mulai mendorong lidahnya untuk memaksa bibir Hakuei memberinya jalan masuk. Hakuei yang saat itu juga telah terbawa arus membuka mulutnya tanpa harus berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu. Lidah mereka pun akhirnya bertemu, beradu di dalam rongga seakan-akan tengah terjadi peperangan sengit di antara mereka. Keduanya pada saat itu juga dapat merasakan deru napas mereka masing-masing yang mulai memanas. Peperangan itu berlangsung kira-kira beberapa menit saja, kemudian keduanya tampak menyerah saat paru-paru mereka mendesak mereka untuk segera mengambil napas. Keduanya kemudian terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur napas tanpa memedulikan keringat yang mulai mengucur dari dahi mereka.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah percaya kepadaku?" tanya Kouen sesaat setelah irama napasnya mulai tertata kembali.

Hakuei mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, Kouen-_dono_."

Kouen menghembuskan panjang sejenak sebelum memprotes ketidaksukaannya terhadap panggilan yang diberikan oleh Hakuei kepadanya. "Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. Biasakan memanggil nama panggilanku, En. Hanya En saja, tidak lebih."

Hakuei tersenyum diikuti dengan tawa gelinya. "Baiklah, En," katanya. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian ia kembali berbicara. "Aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu. Jadi, sekarang giliranmu yang harus menuruti keinginanku, bisa kan?"

Kouen menyeringai tipis mendengar perkataan Hakuei sebelum membalas dengan nada yang meremehkan. "Katakan saja."

Hakuei tersenyum puas. Kemudian, ia menarik napas sebelum ia berujar dengan lantang, "Temani aku malam ini." Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hakuei langsung menarik Kouen kembali ke dalam rengkuhannya. Dikecupnya pipi pria itu dengan sensasi yang sangat menggoda.

Kouen yang mendapati perlakuan itu tidak mau kalah dan dengan segera membalas kecupan gadis itu dengan tambahan sensasi gigitan. Refleks, Hakuei mendesah merasakan sensasi itu. "Dengan senang hati, akan kukabulkan keinginanmu," sela Kouen di tengah aksinya yang kini memperluas daerah _jajahan-_nya.

Tanpa memberikan aba-aba, Kouen segera mendorong Hakuei ke atas ranjang di belakangnya, sedangkan ia sendiri mengambil posisi berbaring di atas tubuh gadis itu. Aksinya yang sempat tertunda beberapa detik lalu kini berlanjut kembali. Saat ini, ia menjelajah sekitar bibir gadis itu. Kemudian, ia bergerak ke samping, tepat di atas bekas luka goresan yang di dapatkan oleh Hakuei dari serangan salah seorang prajurit klan Kouga. Ia menjilati daerah itu sejenak sebelum turun ke leher jenjang gadis itu. Dikecupnya seluruh wilayah itu tanpa melewatkan satu bagian pun hingga menimbulkan banyak sekali bekas kemerahan di sekitar sana. Lalu, ia turun ke daerah di bawahnya lagi. Kedua lengannya kini ikut beraksi dengan menarik leher gaun tidur Hakuei hingga menampakkan selangka mulus gadis itu. Kembali bibirnya beraksi di sekitar kulit yang kini tak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pun. Sementara Hakuei, ia hanya menikmati sensasi yang diberikan oleh pria itu sambil sesekali mendesah tertahankan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kouen berhenti, meninggalkan Hakuei yang tengah di ambang kenikmatan. "Kau yakin?" tanya pria itu.

Hakuei mengangguk. "Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya." Ia mengulurkan lengannya ke belakang tengkuk Kouen. Kemudian, dengan tiba-tiba, ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga posisi Kouen yang semula berada di atas kini berganti dengan dirinya. Pria yang kini berada di bawahnya itu tampak sedikit terkejut. "Kuharap kau juga yakin dengan apa yang kaulakukan, En." Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum memulai serangan balasan terhadap Kouen. Bibirnya mulai memainkan hal yang sama seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh Kouen kepadanya sebelumnya. Ia mulai bergerak dari bagian pipi, jenggot, leher, hingga ke bagian dada pria itu yang tidak tertutupi oleh pakaian tradisionalnya.

Kouen menikmati perlakuan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu kepadanya. Pupilnya menatap datar mengikuti gerakan gadis itu yang tengah menjamah bagian-bagian yang sesekali membuatnya bergetar. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Hakuei yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai gadis yang sopan ternyata bisa menjadi agresif seperti saat ini. Namun, seketika manik-manik delima Kouen membulat saat ia merasakan Hakuei menekan bagian sensitif yang ada di kedua belah dadanya. Ia tidak dapat menahan desahan kenikmatannya lagi saat gadis yang berada di atasnya kini bermain dengan ujung buah dadanya yang masih ditutupi oleh kain itu. Ia semakin yakin bahwa dirinya membutuhkan gadis itu untuk melakukan hal yang lebih terhadapnya.

Permainan itu berlangsung tidak lebih dari satu menit sebelum Hakuei turun dari tubuh Kouen dan duduk di samping pria itu. Kouen yang terlihat bingung pun juga bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia hendak bertanya kenapa gadis itu berhenti, tetapi urung ketika ia menyadari bahwa gadis itu kini tengah mengulurkan lengan ke arah kain yang dikenakannya. Ternyata, perkiraan Kouen salah.

Hakuei tersenyum sambil melepaskan _obi_ yang melingkar di pinggang pria di hadapannya. Kemudian, ia dengan ligat menguliti pria itu sehingga yang tertinggal dari pria itu kini hanya celana putih panjangnya. Hakuei sedikit tersipu saat menatap otot-otot kekar di kedua lengan dan perut pria itu. Ia kemudian kembali merayap ke atas pangkuan Kouen lalu mengusap jemarinya ke dada dan perut pria itu. Ia hendak meraih bagian yang menonjol di dada pria itu sebelum aksinya dihentikan oleh empunya.

"Kuharap kau bisa berlaku adil, Hakuei."

Tanpa menunggu respon Hakuei, pria itu kini berupaya kembali untuk mengambil alih kendali. Ia dengan sigap meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Hakuei dengan bibir yang mulai beraksi kembali. Ia mencium gadis itu dimulai dari dagu di dekat tahi lalatnya lalu beringsut ke bibirnya. Ia kembali melumat bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya. Tidak jauh berbeda dari ciuman pertama yang mereka lakukan, ciuman kedua mereka saat ini juga menimbulkan kesan panas dan menggairahkan. Lalu, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, lengan Kouen mulai bergerak ke punggung Hakuei untuk melepaskan _obi_-nya. Setelah berhasil, ia pun mulai menguliti gadis itu seperti apa yang terlebih dahulu dilakukan oleh gadis itu kepadanya. Sementara itu, Hakuei sendiri ikut membantu Kouen melepaskan gaun tidurnya sendiri.

Kouen baru melepaskan ciumannya setelah pakaian tidur yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Hakuei terlepas sempurna. Matanya menyipit saat melihat tubuh adiknya yang kini hanya ditutupi oleh _bra_ dan celana pendek di bagian-bagian tertentu saja. Sungguh, pemandangan itu menambah gairahnya untuk segera melakukan hal yang lebih jauh daripada yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat, En-_kun_?" goda Hakuei yang wajahnya kini bersemu merah.

Kouen menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ia kemudian menyeringai dengan seringai penuh nafsu yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapa pun sebelumnya. "Apakah ini kali pertamamu melakukan hal ini, Hakuei?"

Gadis itu mengangguk malu, lalu ia mendekapkan dirinya ke tubuh Kouen sehingga kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. "Aku akan memberikan diriku seutuhnya hanya untukmu."

Pria itu lagi-lagi menyeringai, "Kuharap kau tidak menyesal." Kemudian, jemarinya menyusup di balik rambut panjang gadis di hadapannya yang kini terasa basah.

Gadis itu menjauh sedikit saat merasakan jemari pria itu melepas penahan _bra_-nya di balik punggungnya yang telah dibasahi oleh keringat. "Selama kau menyukainya, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal."

Mereka pun kembali berciuman dengan sebuah ciuman panjang sebelum malam berakhir. Kemudian, ciuman itu berlanjut ke arah tujuan mereka selanjutnya, memenuhi hasrat mereka untuk tetap bersama tanpa mendapat hambatan dan gerangan apa pun. Tidak peduli dengan takdir apa yang akan mereka terima di hari esok, yang mereka tahu hanyalah kenyataan bahwa saat ini mereka bersama dan tidak terpisahkan oleh siapa pun juga. Oleh karena itu, mereka memutuskan untuk melupakan segala hal yang terjadi di luar sana dengan cara saling berbagi perasaan di pengujung malam itu.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah! Selesai sudah **_**fic**_** pertama saya di fandom Magi: The Kingdom of Magic. Ceritanya ngegantung, ya? Iya, soalnya rencananya saya mau bikin **_**fic lemon**_**. Namun, karena guidelines FFn melarang unsur pornografi yang berlebihan, akhirnya cuma sebatas ini dan terpaksa di-**_**cut**_**. :(**

**Bagaimana pendapat pembaca sekalian tentang **_**fic**_** ini? Jujur, menurut saya sebagai penulis pribadi merasa kalau **_**fic**_** ini berada di bawah standar **_**rating fic**_** yang pernah saya tulis selama ini. Mungkin karena saya kurang memahami pengarakteran yang ada di dalam cerita. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga lagi tergila-gila sama nih **_**pair**_**. Hidup EnEi! :)**

**Lalu, untuk setting sendiri, cerita ini diambil beberapa hari setelah pelantikan Gyokuen sebagai Kaisar pengganti Koutoku. Jadi, bayangkan saja di masa-masa itu. Hhe...**

**Akhir kata, jika ada yang berkenan, silakan beri kritik, komentar, saran, dan apa pun juga di kotak **_**reviews**_** di bawah ini. :)**


End file.
